


Hot In Japan

by aph_foreign_relations



Series: Hetalia Prompt Shorts [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:49:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aph_foreign_relations/pseuds/aph_foreign_relations
Summary: I wrote this when it was hot and my AC wasn't working. The plot is that everyone is miserable in hot weather. Enjoy~
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Series: Hetalia Prompt Shorts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985611
Kudos: 8





	Hot In Japan

World Meeting, Japan  
America honestly didn’t understand why Germany was so damn pissed. It was summer, and freaking sweltering, and, really, no one actually cared about France’s increased tourism nor his new beauty concoctions (It didn’t work, he’d tried it).

In fact, America could say with absolute certainty that no one cared at all (well, besides France, but that’s because he’s a narcissist) and that Germany was only yelling his ear off because he was madly and totally jealous of his nice, cold iced tea.

Yup, that’s right. The United States of America had foregone his typical Cola for a nice ol’ Flask of black iced tea, the bottle itself keeping his inner thighs cool where it sat between them.

Now, America was a man who basked in attention (and he’d be the last to admit it), but when all eyes in the room were gazing longingly between his legs, it was just a wee bit creepy, even if he knew their intentions weren’t necessarily amourous and just desperately thirsty for water that didn’t have the undertone of melted plastic.

But his dear England was also looking at his thighs which was fine and dandy except that he was looking for the wrong reason. Everyone else had brought their lame water bottles (AKA not Hydro Flasks) filled with plain water at room temperature and America was feeling very clever indeed.

Really though, America had no pity for England. He had been a gentleman this morning and offered to pack an extra Hydro Flask for him via phone call. He had been declined, most explicitly, and told something along the lines of: “Who the fuck is making iced tea at 5:00 a.m?” and “What kind of monster calls someone at 5:00 a.m.?” So no, England wasn’t getting any of his tasty, chilled tea until he groveled.

Now Germany, finally having lost his fire, abruptly tipped back against the meeting table and dragged a handkerchief across his broad forehead, mopping the perspiration there.

All members in attendance were in some state of undress because passing out in a meeting full of nations who may or may not want to invade, absorb and/or kill you from heat-exhaustion was not an acceptable option.

All jackets had been removed, ties were loose to the point of indecency, and many buttons had been undone. Even Russia was beginning to squirm and had already removed his gloves much to the discomfort of Lithuania who sat beside him.

“Ah,” wheezed Germany, giving into his bodily needs and adjusting the hold of his tie, “Let’s take our lunch now, we’ll reconvene in two hours.”

There was a series of relieved groans as the nations began peeling their sweat-coated backs from the wooden chairs. Canada, who was particularly heat-sensitive, made a quick jog to the restrooms and was soon followed by the sound of retching.

Cube winced in sympathy and went to check on him.

England hadn’t even greeted America before he made to snatch his Hydro Flask. When America wouldn’t let go England looked up in annoyance, still grasping the bottle, “Yes, America, you were right and I ought to have taken you up on your kind offer.” England yanked on the Flask, “So don’t be a prick and gimme the bloody tea.”

America let go with an appeased smirk, watching England chug the contents in seconds. The Englishman returned the empty container with a satisfied sigh, “Thank you.”

America smooched England on the hand then dropped it because it was too hot to even be holding hands.

“How does ice cream sound?”


End file.
